


Office Calls

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Clothes Wetting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, M/M, Office Sex, Omorashi, Piss, Piss Play, Pissing on Things, Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime prior, Cas suggested that he and Dean take things outside the bedroom. Occasionally if they're scheduled matched up they'd get a motel room and have a quick hookup. But this time everything was more than planned. Cas went to Dean's office where he worked only to find out that Dean was having second thoughts about having sex - let along pissing himself - in his office. Cas turns to leave but Dean decides that he'll do it and the two get sucked into having a much better - and wetter - time than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Calls

**Author's Note:**

> ***I do not condone or personally partake in the defacing, destruction, or other wise pissing on property that is not the owner's. This is all just smutty stuff and fiction obviously (and sadly) so we can all just pretend that a magical fairy came around and cleaned up what Dean couldn't afterwards***

“Mr. Winchester. There’s a Castiel Novak here to see you.” Charlie said into the phone.

 

“Send him in.” Dean said, stomach in knots from being nervous.

 

After a few moments, Cas entered the room and locked the door behind him. He quickly went around closing all the blinds on each window - indoors and out.

 

“Hi honey.” Cas smiled smugly turning around and setting the messenger bag he had on his shoulder down on the ground.

 

“Hey.” Dean replied, voice cracking.

 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Cas stated, walking over and gently kissing Dean.

 

“I’m not flustered.” Dean argued.

 

“Oh honey you can’t lie to me.” Cas mumbled unbuttoning the top few buttons of Dean’s shirt and undoing his tie, letting it hang limp around his neck.

 

“I can try.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Try and fail.” Cas smirked.

 

“Shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“I would, but I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t help your anxiety here.” Cas chuckled, walking over to the desk and sweeping the papers into an organized piled and putting them on the floor underneath it where they’d be safe.

 

“Is there a point in trying to lie about that, too?” Dean asked.

 

“Hell no.” Cas growled playfully, coming up behind Dean and capturing his earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently.

 

Dean exhaled breathily as Cas’s hand laced their fingers together.

 

“You ready?” Cas smiled.

 

“Not really.” Dean shook his head.

 

“God dammit, Dean. I didn’t spend lots of time and money getting that security camera in here shut off for you to get cold feet.” Cas sighed.

 

“I know b-”

 

“I swear to God, Dean. If you don’t go through with this you’re paying me for all the money I spent. Plus extra for my time.” Cas said.

 

“Fine. I can work with that.” Dean replied.

 

“But you’re not gonna are you?” Cas mused.

 

“Excuse me?” Dean laughed, leaning back against the desk.

 

“You’re always trying so hard so please me; Make me happy. Why would you stop now? Because don’t you make me happy, Dean? Like usual?” Cas asked.

 

“Of course. It’s still just...I’m at work. There are like thirty people out there-”

 

“But just you and I in here.” Cas whispered softly.

 

“It’s still really risky.” Dean muttered.

 

“So is getting in a car. You could get in an accident, but you still drive to work everyday. So is falling in love because the person you love could stop loving you any day, but yet you love me.” Cas responded. “And trust me when I say I’m grateful for that everyday.”

 

Dean smiled up at Cas through his eyelashes.

 

“But if you don’t want to do this anymore, that’s perfectly fine.” Cas stated earnestly. “I wasn’t kidding though. I put way too much money into bribing the guard to not get reimbursed.”

 

“Alright.” Dean said.

 

“See you at home then.” Cas smiled, walking over and pressing a last, lingering kiss against Dean’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Cas picked up his bag and began opening the blinds again.

 

“Cas wait.” Dean called.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answered, turning and looking at him.

 

“I’ll do it.” Dean stated.

 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

 

“Positive.”  Dean said, standing up from his desk and walking towards Cas.

 

“Really? Because ten seconds ago, you were pretty opposite.” Cas smirked.

 

Dean pulled the blinds shut that Cas just opened before grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and violently moving their lips together, swirling his tongue around Cas’s.

 

“I said I was positive.” Dean growled.

 

Cas exhaled sharply and smiled. “Alright then.”

 

Cas shed his coat and jacket so he was down to his white button-up and tie. “So how long have you been holding it?”

 

“Since about 6 PM last night.” Dean replied.

 

“Hm...So that’s about a good 18 hours. I am extremely impressed.” Cas grinned.

 

“Thanks?” Dean smiled.

 

“And you haven’t gone to the bathroom once? Not even a little?” Cas continued, moving to gently kiss Dean’s neck and slide his hands down the back of his pants, but being careful to not leave any marks.

 

“No.” Dean breathed, sighing and rolling his head to the side and letting Cas’ kiss the side of his neck more.

 

“I do not know how you do it. I know for a fact I could not.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Thanks again?” Dean laughed.

 

“Don’t act so awkward. It’s not like we haven’t done this before.” Cas said.

 

“Sorry, but we are in my workplace.” Dean mused.

 

“And that meant what? That you’re more exposed, more vulnerable?” Cas asked.

 

Dean nodded silently.

 

“Fuck that. There should be no shame in what we do. Feet fetishes are dirtier.” Cas mused.

 

“That sounds about right.” Dean hummed.

 

“But social expectations, a flawed perception of an expression of love, blah blah blah right?” Cas smirked.

 

“Exactly.” Dean answered.

 

“But I assume you have bigger things on your mind right now.” Cas stated, pulling back and standing straight in front of him. “Like how bad you have to piss right now. I imagine pretty badly.”

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

 

“Well lets not waste any time then.” Cas said quietly.

 

“So how do you want me?” Dean asked.

 

“On the desk. legs spread apart. But not to the point where it’s painful. You know I can’t stand putting you in pain.” Cas instructed.

 

“The desk?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Yes. THe desk.” Cas repeated. “No if’s and’s or but’s.”

 

“Okay. Whatever you say, darling.” Dean snorted, climbing onto the front end of the desk and sitting there, adjusting his legs. “Like that?”

 

“Whatever’s comfortable.” Cas replied.

 

“Okay then. This is fine.” Dean said.

 

“Don’t start yet though. I want you to start in just a second, but you can only go for three seconds. And then you must stop.” Cas grinned.

 

“Oh you sadistic son of a bitch.” Dean scowled.

 

“You don’t have to listen. These are just suggestions you know that.” Cas responded. “But you want to listen.”

 

“I hate you.” Dean glowered.

 

“Start when you’re ready. And then stop.” Cas continued on.

 

The words barely left his mouth when Dean let out a loud breathy sigh of relief.

 

“One...Two...Three.” Cas counted.

 

Dean clenched his stomach in at the sound of three and cringed. “Not liking this.”

 

“I am.” Cas said.

 

“What happened to not liking to hurt me?” Dean winced.

 

“I don’t. This isn’t pain. It’s just pressure. And if it hurts - even just a little bit - I don’t want you to hold it. Not just because it puts you in pain but also because it can cause health problems.” Cas stated.

 

“Good to know.” Dean hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Just 45 seconds. See if you can handle it.” Cas stated, glancing at his watch. “Can you?”

 

“Of course.” Dean nodded.

 

“I admire your perseverance.” Cas mused.

 

“What are you? My boyfriend or my college professor?” Dean retorted.

 

“Technically both, but I never taught you.” Cas answered.

 

“You and your sarcasm I swear.” Dean huffed.

 

“My best quality.” Cas smirked, checking his watch again. “Okay. Twenty seconds. I’m going to say this fast. When the time is up, I’ll let you keep going until you’re done but with the added clause that you have to go very slowly. I don’t want to see - or hear - any streams or intense pressure. I want to see wetness spreading across the crotch of your pants and pooling around your thighs. Got it?”

 

Dean nodded rigorously as Cas counted down from five.

 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Piss.” Cas whispered.

 

Slowly - achingly slowly - but surely, the area just to the left of the middle of Dean’s pants began to darken.

 

“Also note that if I catch you going too fast, I’ll make you stop for a minute again.” Cas stated.

 

“You’re a horrible persona.” Dean choked out.

 

“I know.” Cas smiled, undoing his own belt and pushing his hand down his pants, rubbing at his rapidly growing erection.

 

“And a pervert.” Dean snorted.

 

“You love watching when I touch myself though.” Cas replied.

 

“Boy do I…” Dean muttered.

 

“Wow look at all that.” Cas grinned, seeing the contrast of yellow against the light wood as it began dripping onto the floor. “Stop.”

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “That was not part of the deal.”

 

“Fine.” Cas sang. “But you can piss at the speed of a snail or you can have some fun with it.”

 

Dean sighed in exasperation as he tightened his stomach again. “I stopped. Now what?”

 

“Now you pull the chair around to where I can see it.” Cas stated. “You pull down your bottoms - just past your thighs - and let loose a little bit on that chair.”

 

“I can get on board with that.” Dean mused. “Chair fucking deserves it.”

 

“And I get to see your hard cock.” Cas smirked.

 

Dean gave Cas a sultry glance as he pushed his soaked boxers and pants down, his dick springing to attention. Cas could see golden drops leaking so he pointed downwards at the chair.

 

“Wet the chair down, Dean.” Cas ordered, watching with fully blown pupils.

 

“Gladly. I feel like I’m gonna explode.” Dean grunted. “Do I still have to go slow?”

 

“No. But keep everything on the chair. Not a drop more wasted.” Cas said.

 

“Thank God.” Dean sighed, relaxing a little and angling his cock downwards towards the seat beneath him slightly more. After a moment he could feel the wetness warm and hot, spreading beneath his thighs and he moaned.

 

“Stop again.” Cas said.

 

This time Dean had a little less uncomfortable time, but just as unpleasant. “Now what?”

 

“The corner and wall over here.” Cas stated.

 

“You’re enjoying this I can tell…” Dean mused standing up and walking to said corner.

 

“And you only have five seconds. But remember, the less you go, the more fun we both have.” Cas added.

 

“That worries me but by far sparks my curiosity.” Dean smiled, aiming at the area where the wall met the carpet, and maybe a few inches higher. After a second, he let himself empty a small bit out.

 

Cas stroked his dick faster as he watched the golden stream crash against the moulding of the wall, leaving shiny wet trails and a dark stain on the carpet.

 

“That’s enough.” He panted. “Now Dean, how about in this cup?”

 

Dean glanced down at the plastic cup full of pens.

 

“Can you do that?” Cas whispered.

 

Dean picked up the cup and held it with one hand as he began pissing with the other.

 

“This is so good, Cas oh my God. I never knew this would feel so….so liberating.” Dean breathed, stopping and setting the cup back on the desk. “Where now?”

 

Cas grinned and clapped quietly. “It’s a thrill isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. I want to do this more often. But where Cas, hurry up. I think my bladder’s had enough of your shit.” Dean replied.

 

“Um….I don’t know. Not much in here really. Do you have any place in mind?” Cas asked. “I was expecting you to be done quicker.”

 

“How would you like me pissing into some paper? Envelope? Money? Um...coffee?” Dean suggested.

 

Cas shook his head and squinted his eyes in thought.

 

“How about this?” Dean growled climbing back on the desk and slowly laying himself down. The amber puddle immediately seeping all into the back of his white shirt as he laid flat.

 

“Go on…” Cas sang, walking up next to him.

 

Dean grabbed his cock and stroked a few times before completely letting go and pissing all over himself. He soaked his chest and face, spraying his piss over the desk.

 

“Oh. My God.” Cas breathed, jerking himself quickly.

 

Dean then stopped and pointed his dick towards the ceiling, giving his bladder strong, yet short bursts. Golden piss shot up into the air and then fell down in light sprinkles onto the both of them like rain. In a moment of what most would call temporary insanity, but he would call passion, Cas leaned over and began kissing Dean while beginning to pull his shirt off along with his pants.

 

Dean kept pissing and Cas guided his hand so Dean was pissing on himself again, but also on the side of Cas’s face.

 

In one swift movement, Cas swung himself onto the desk, straddling Dean with his hands running down Dean’s chest.

 

“Warm...so hot…” He breathed, panting into Dean’s ear.

 

“Cas. What the…” Dean asked, but was cut off by his lips being trapped shut by Cas’s.

 

“Keep going. Don’t stop.” Cas mumbled, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean made a humming sound as he resumed, watching as the front half of Cas’s briefs dampened, hovering right on top of his cock. Cautiously, Dean began angling the stream of piss forward, splashing it against Cas’s stomach and eventually his chest. And Cas was moaning and rock hard through his underwear and Dean could feel it, but between Cas’s sex noises and the sticky warmth between them, the hand wrapped snugly around his cock got tighter and he was jerking himself fast and hard.

 

And then Dean felt a finger ghosting down the head of his dick and past his balls and it kept going until it was pushing inside Dean’s ass. And then a second. And Cas’s fingers were fucking his ass and Dean was doing all in his power to stop from screaming and then it was over. At least for one of them. Cas made loud whimpering noises as he came in his boxer briefs and his hands tighten in Dean’s hair. But he kept pumping his fingers and rampantly kissing Dean sloppily.

 

Cas smiled widely when he heard the cry of ‘Fuck’ and slurs of profanities and his name as Dean came white stripes over their stomachs. Cas finally collapsed against Dean’s chest and laid next to him, holding him in his arms. Both of them panted as they came down, slowly gaining their breath back.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Dean finally asked.

 

Cas shrugged and looked over at him. “I don’t know.”

 

“I liked it though.” Dean hummed.

 

“Me too.” Cas whispered. “This was messier than planned.”

 

“Compared to home? Not at all.” Dean purred.

 

“Speaking of... Later tonight, I’m your bitch remember? It’s my turn to have the fun.” Cas smirked.

 

“I would never forget.” Dean stated, his breathing finally starting to pan out.

 

“But hurry home from work because I do not have the bladder strength you do. I might not be able to last another 5 hours.” Cas teased.

 

“You better.” Dean growled, sitting up on his elbows, but slipping on the slick surface and also flicking a spray of piss off the desk.

 

“Here.” Cas went to stand up, but also fell off the desk and crash landed on the floor.

 

“You okay the-” Dean asked, leaning over the desk to check if Cas was hurt, but skidded after sitting up too quickly and fell on top of Cas, both of them grunting loudly.

 

Cas burst out laughing and then Dean did too and they laid there on the floor giggling and covered in each other.

* * *

After they’d cooled off, Cas got dressed - strategically covering some piss stains with his trenchcoat - and then made out with Dean a little longer than necessary. There were hands running over bare skin and lips tracing over necks and murmured ‘I Love You’s, which Cas found rather odd since most of their public rendezvous’s were nothing more than quick sex to have an excuse to touch each other in the middle of the day - but both of them described it as quick fucks and nothing romantic or deep.

 

But this time something was different and Cas couldn’t pin point it, but whatever changed, he liked it. Hell, he loved it.

 

They finally said their goodbyes and Cas left Dean with the black messenger bag. After Cas was out the door, he opened it and sorted through it. Hand Sanitizer, paper towels, a wet washcloth, hair brush, cologne, and Febreeze were all included in it.

 

“Good ol’ Cas.” Dean sighed, taking all the items out until he saw a squished sandiwch at the bottom. It was just half of a simple turkey and swiss but there was a small sticky note attached to it.

 

Sorry for taking up your lunch break. Here’s a sandwich. Because I love you. Because you’re amazing and I love you.

 

  * XOXO me.




 

Cas was barely out the door of the business center when his phone went off. He checked it. It was a message from Dean.

 

You’re a giant fucking dork.

 

“True love at it’s finest…” Cas chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for not getting a fic up sooner. Things have been kinda hectic. But hopefully I'll have something up within in the next couple weeks at most. It might be similar to this or maybe not at all. I have a bunch of ideas. But if anyone has any requests, message me or leave a comment.


End file.
